Daario Naharis
Daario Naharis is a recurring character in the third season. Originall a lieutenant in the Second Sons mercenary company, he takes over the company after killing his superiors Mero and Prendahl na Ghezn and goes over to Daenerys Targaryen. Biography Background Daario is a lieutenant of the Second Sons. He is apparently held in high enough regard by the company's co-captains, Mero and Prendahl na Ghezn, that they allow him to join them in contract negotiations and discussions of the company's future. His weapons-of-choice are a blade and an arakh with the hilts in the shape of beautiful, naked women."Second Sons (episode)" Season 3 Daario joins the captains when they visit Daenerys Targaryen, who hopes to convince them to cancel their contract with Yunkai and serve her instead. Daario sees through Daenerys's bluff that she has 10,000 Unsullied, reminding her that she has only 8,000. When the Second Sons depart with Daenerys's offer and a barrel of wine, Daario's gaze lingers on the young queen. Back at their own camp, Daario, Mero and Prendahl discuss the young queen. Daario objects to Mero's view that mercenaries are just another kind of whore. They eventually decide to assassinate the young queen and have done with it. A nearby pleasure-slave hands out randoms coins– Daario draws the Braavosi coin that indicates he is the one to do the deed. His only response is "valar morghulis". That night, Daario slips into Daenerys's tent and takes Missandei hostage. He then reveals that he has killed Mero and Prendahl and taken command of the Second Sons himself. Intrigued, Daenerys demands that he swear fealty to her. Daario bends the knee and swears his sword, his men and his heart to Daenerys."Second Sons (episode)" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Daario Naharis is a Tyroshi sellsword and is one of the three leaders of the mercenary company known as the Stormcrows, who are active in the Slaver's Bay region of Essos. In the books, he is described as having dyed blue long curly hair and a matching dyed blue beard with three prongs, though he dyed his mustachios gold. He also has a gold tooth. His loud physical appearance is typical of Tyroshi sellswords, who have a reputation for being flashy and flamboyant. He wears a Dothraki arakh on his left hip and a Myrish stiletto, their hilts are in shape of naked and wanton women. Daario states that he "counts no day as lived unless I have loved a woman, slain a foeman, and eaten a fine meal". As in the series, the Daario of the books is quite taken with Daenerys and kills Prendahl so he can switch sides. He slays not Mero, but Sallor the Bald, the other captain of the Stormcrows. See also * Daario Naharis at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Free Cities Category:House Targaryen Category:Second Sons